Shark's Serpent
by jojo507
Summary: after ten years squalo finally gets news of the location of his lost baby sister, what happens when he hears she is in Japan?And how will Suki react?will she even remember him or anything on how she lost her left eye that night?
1. Prologue

**Weeellll, this is my first KHR fanfic! Since im into naruto right now, but I thought why not write about another fave character of mine! (drum roll) Squalo! Yes, my favorite character in KHR happens to be our little loud sharky! XD yay! Anyways, here is a warning, this story is going to process extremely slow since im still writing like….three stories at once and I am not a multitasker or multiwriter of some sort. Anyways after I finish my first story (in Naruto) I'll probably focus on this and the other story later on. So read and enjoy!...hopefully…..**

**Warning: Language in the future, violence?, a bit of a softer version of Squalo XP, and my not-so-good writing skills!**

**Disclaimer: VOOOOIIII! I WILL CLAIM THIS MANGA SOMEDAY!...year….. century…. lifetime… wah… sniff sniff…. But I do claim Suki!**

"Oniii chaaann!~~ Look! Look!" a five year old girl with short silver hair that stopped above her shoulders ran down the large yard of her house. She was holding a crown made of flowers she had found and was now running excitedly towards her brother. "I made a crown out of flowers! Isnt it pweeetty!~"

A eleven year old boy with similar silver, spiky hair looked up from his process of polishing his sword. He was sitting under a old oak tree and watched the young girl running up to him in interest.

"Yea, Suki, you did a good job." He responded with a small smile. To tell the truth he only found out about his younger sister's existence in the last couple of months by accident. His mother wanted to keep her secret so she had put her with a wet nurse and his father didn't even care what happens to the child.

One night Squalo had woken up from some kind of noise that wasn't familiar so he immediately went out to investigate. He ended up near the top floor of the (very very very huge) mansion he lived in and found a nurse walking out of a room quickly. The strange sound he had heard earlier was residing from the room the woman just ran out of, so he suspiciously walked in his sword in hand. And there in the middle of the room was a young child crying her eyes out, calling for her mommy, but that wasn't all that surprised the swordsman. She looked strikingly similar to his mother and himself.

The said child finally noticed the older boy at the doorway and started to just stare at the new stranger. Seeing no threat from the stranger she lifted her hands up reaching out to him, making a face as if she was about to cry again.

This put Squalo in a confusing situation, he was not one to walk around with a baby in his arms, no, and he was someone who only carried around a sword. But seeing the tears starting to coil around the large bright silver eyes, he slowly walked forward the young girl.

And that was how he had first met his younger sister for the first time, and that was also how the nurse along with his mother came running in, surprised in seeing the young master with a sleeping baby girl in his arms nervously.

~Back to the yard~

"Onii chan! Do you like the flower? I made it for you, I think you'll loog pweety in it!"

Squalo sweat dropped.

"Ummm. Thanks, but don't you think that crowns are for himes like you?"

At this the young girl eyes widened. "You really thingk Imma princess? Arigato Onii chan! I wuv you!" Suki yelled as she latched herself onto her brother's stomatch.

Squalo's childhood wasn't like the other normal children, he barely had any human contact with anyone, especially with his parents. His parents would never hug him, ruffle his hair like other fathers do, kiss his forehead goodnight, or even comfort him when it was needed. No, he was a special case as other referred to him, a genius future mafia, and his father always had high expectations.

So Squalo awkwardly wrapped a single arm (since he was holding his sword) around the small body around his waist.

"If Im a princess, then are you the pwince?" Suki looked up, and Squalo in return shook his head.

"Nope, I would be the principessa's knight! I always protect you!"

"Foeva?"

"Yup! Forever principessa!"

And they wrapped their pinkies together in promise, each with a small smile on their face…well Suki's smile was almost reaching each side of her ears…

**By the way Suki is a made up name Squalo gave to her since he didn't like her real name his parents gave her so her full name would be Superbia Suki Serafina. And Serafina means "burning one" or "serpent". Suki is currently 3 and Squalo is 11 years old. Pleaase Pleaaase PLeaaaaaaaasssseee review if you're reading this and you sorta or you do like it! Pweeeeaasseee with a cherry on top! **

**Well here is my into prologue chapter, the next real chapter shall come out sometime of this year! And it will start with the Suki 13, and Squalo 21! XD thanks and Ja ne!**


	2. Vacation

**Here it is! Here it is the next chapter! Now this is sorta the present age! And I thankful for all the review and story alerty thingys! So enjoy!**

**Warning: not as loud Squalo, well more like a fluffier squalo, and a conscious that reappeared after who knows how long, you'll get it when you read this chaptie.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own KHR? Do I want to? OF COURSE I DO! IF I OWNED KHR SQUALO WOULD BE THE MOTHERFUDGING MAIN CHARACTER! Enjoy! ;3**

It was the usual typical day in the headquarters of the Varia; Lussaria was as gay as ever, Levi was reading off a porn book, Bel was annoying the crap out of Mammon, Mammon was trying to get away from the psyco prince, and Squalo was about to go off to the kitchen for a bottle of wine as a break from all the work Xanxus made him do, seriously Xanxus rarely works, he only sign papers when it was needed. Giving the poor shark more work to do, just as he was about to reach the doors to the kitchen's wine room, a lower ranked member came towards the tall silver haired man.

"S-sir Squalo, the b-boss wants to s-see you sir!"

Rolling his eyes at the stuttering varia member, he gave a short nod. Seriously these men are a bunch of pansies. I need to hire more men with guts.

"T-then I would be leaving n-now sir!" the messenger winced as he noticed the strategy boss glare at him in annoyance and scampered away.

Sighing, Squalo put down the wine bottle by the counter and walked towards the boss's room grumbling curses under his breath. As soon as he reached the two, thick wooden double doors, a bottle of tranquila came flying and shattered into tiny pieces on his head.

"Ow! What the motherfuc-! Voiiii! Whats wrong with you stupid boss!"

"You were late scum." Xanxus stated calmly with another glass of tranquila.

"Voi! I came as soon as I heard that impotent trash gave me the message! Why did you call me anyway?" Squalo grumbled (rather loudly).

…..

…..

….?

"Vooii! If you called me say somethi-!"

"Two weeks."

"Huh?"

"Im giving you a two week break."

"…? V-vooii! What all this about?_" Break? What break? I never asked for a break! Is he planning something? Is he going to replace me? What did I do? He cant get rid of me! I gave him that position! Plus there is no one better than me to replace my spot! I doubt he would want Lussaria in my position! _Squalo thought suspiciously.

"Stop thinking and listen scum. Im sending you to Japan, and letting you look for her."

"Japan? Her? Who the hell is her? Is this some sort of mission? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Superbia Suki Serafina. Does that answer all of your question scum?"

The silver haired squad captain stood their speechless, and wide eyed. Now this was a rare moment, Squalo is NEVER speechless. Or so Xanxus thought.

"Listen carefully, since Im only going to say this once very simply. You did some research on me, so I did some on you. And don't think that I never noticed how you would always go off meeting with different mafia families. At first I thought you were betraying the Vongola so I was going to get rid of you, before I heard about this Serafina that is. Then I learned of your stupid past of how you lost this girl, how the (#$%^) do you lose a person? Though I was rather impressed that you were able to destroy a whole family for revenge, I never imagined you would be such a emotional scum. So, since the ring battle is over Im giving you two weeks, Japan, middle school in Namibori or nori, whatever the school is called! The rest is up to you trash, if she proves to useful you can bring her back here if not leave her and go back to your work! Your two week start tomorrow, now (#$%) off! And get me something to eat!" At the last sentence the tanned boss threw the bottle of tranquila at Squalo again.

Crash!

"(#$%#$%^+{}\)! VOI! What is with you and throwing stuff at my head!" the silver haired man yelled, then stopped when he noticed the ominous glare Xanxus was giving him. "Fine, I'll send someone to get you something, I'm leaving."

Squalo walked out grumbling some colorful words and as soon as the double doors closed behind him, he felt Xanxus's words sink into his brain.

_**Japan. Namimori middle school. Ten years since.. Suki. Xanxus…..was actually being nice? **_

_I thought we were thinking about how happy we were about finding Suki._

_**I was I, wait who the (*%^&*) are you?**_

_Voi, Im your conscious baka. _

_**What the? Didn't I get rid of you ten years ago?**_

_Yup, but Im back, missed me? Should I introduce myself? Hi my name is Superbia Squalo and—_

_**Okay Okay! Shut up I get it you're me! Now what were we talk thinking about again?  
**__Suki._

_**Oh yea! I finally found her!**_

_Voi, don't get your hopes up it might not be her, remember all the false alarms before?_

_**Jerk.**_

_If I'm a jerk you are one too, jerk._

Squalo sighed heavily.

_**Wait, but why would Xanxus bother himself with this?**_

_Hmm. I wonder, all we did was place Xanxus in the position of the Varia's boss, do all his work for him, clean up after him, get hit in the head several times by him, stay loyal to him even after finding out about his true identity, and yea that's about it!_

…_**. Are you trying to tell me that Xanxus was trying to say thanks?**_

_Who knows who knows. (A mental image of Squalo was shrugging his shoulders.)_

_**The (real) Squalo smirked at this, well I guess the boss do appreciate all my works after all.**_

Squalo walked off towards the kitchen once again with a smirk plastered on his face, his day was starting to stressful to a two week vacation! And the finding of his long lost baby sister…

_**But where did I hear Namimori? It sounds familiar….**_

**~On Namimori Middle school roof**

A certain baby in a black suit was holding a chameleon in the shape of a phone against his small ear.

"Hmmm.. I see, he could be useful to train no good Tsuna to improve his skills. Yes, two weeks? Okay I understand, yes, yes, ciao." Click.

_Well this could be interesting, and entertaining for me that is._

Meanwhile in the Varia headquarters, Squalo was working a poor unfortunate soul to his doom.

"VVVOIIII! Get a jet ready for me, get my suitcase, pack up my clothes, no, don't pack anything that damned Lussaria got me! And don't forget to pack my artificial hand without the sword! Actually, pack both of them! Make sure to make a reservation for a hotel in Japan, it better not be shabby! And-!"

"Squkuuunn!~~~ I went shopping today and I bought you new clothes for you since you're going on a vacation to Japan!~~"

"Dammit! Get that gay peacock lover away from me!"

The said poor soul was running around with a suitcase at hand, a black leather pouch on the other, while supporting a phone on his shoulder against his left ear talking fast in Italian.

"Squ kun! You have to take some of the clothes I bought you! With the clothes you have now, you wont be able to fit in the crowd! So I bought peasant clothes!~~~" Lussaria yelled over all the tumult Squalo and the poor soul was making.

"VOOOII! Get out! I don't need to fit in the crowd dammit!"

After much arguing, complaining, violence, cursing, and crying (from the poor soul) Squalo was finally in a jet flying towards Japan. And yes, Lussaria won the argument. Oh joy….

"_Onii chan? Oniiiiii chan!" called a young child._

"_H-huh? What happened? Am I under attack? Is the house on fire? Did mother look at the mirror? Wha-?"_

"_Onii chan! Noding habbened! You were fawing awsweep. Angd dat trwee doesn't loog compy t sweep in."_

"_Oh." The young superbia jumped down from the branch he was resting on, towards the younger Superbia. "Did you need anything Suki?"_

"_Nobe! I wanted to ark you why you cawwy awound dat sharp thingy." Suki pointed at the swords in her brother's hand._

"_Voi! Its not a thingy! It's a sword, and it's a dangerous weapon so no you cant play with it."_

"_Why do you cawwy around a daingerous thingy?"_

_Squalo sighed. "I said its not a thingy, it's a sword, and I carry it around to fight."_

"_Why do you need to pwight onii chan?"_

"_Whats with all the questions? Anyways I need to fight to grow stronger."_

"_Why do you need to gwow stwonger?"_

_Smiling, the elder Superbia patted his sister on the head. "So that I can protect the young principessa and to become the strongest swordsman in the world and be invincible!"_

_Suki giggled at her brother's response. "I'm so habby dat you're my onii chan!"_

_Little did Suki know how much those meant towards Squalo, her innocence always brought a small happy spark in him._

"_Ne ne Onii chan?"_

"_Voooooiii. What is it this time?"_

"_Whad does inbincible mean?"_

**Sooo how was it? I sorta had a writers block, ive been having a writers block for all my stories these days. I have ideas but I don't know how to connect them. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you like review if you dislike still review! I mean look at that large blue review button! Doesn't it make you wanna click on it? Then click on it and let you frustration of wanting to click on it free and review! Also all random comments, ideas, and stuff are welcome for de review thingy….haha thingy, that's my word for the week. =w=**

**Lastly, I shall update more often after May passes since my finals are starting this week and next week and I shall slowly die in horror. I also lost one of my notebook which has three of my classes notes and finals study guide in it. So Im doomed, and if you care for poor little me please send me some good luck so I wont die. And after the finals IM FREE BABY! AND IM GOING TO KOREA OH YEA! FREEDOM HERE I COME!...ok nevermind my moms gonna send me to a SAT school in korea…..sigh….(sorry for my rambling ;P lol)**


End file.
